


“I tHoUgHt I tOlD yOu To StAy In ThE hOuSe!”

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: M/M, OC X CANON
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "I have a prompt idea for you if you’re interested :3c Violet is helping Bo with some “work” he’s hiding and waiting for the right time to pop out but Bo bit of more than he could chew and now he’s getting his ass kicked and now Violet has to help (or he feels he needs to jump in there and help) :3c :3c"





	“I tHoUgHt I tOlD yOu To StAy In ThE hOuSe!”

_ “Just-Just stay in the house Violet. I ain’t got the time to deal with you right now.” _

 

Simple enough instructions. Instructions Violet isn’t too keen on following after Bo’s been gone about twenty minutes.Even if Bo hadn’t been taking so long, Violet isn’t the best at following instructions, especially when said instructions leave him bordly flipping through the channels on the rundown TV in the Sinclair house.

 

When it reaches that twenty minute mark Violet decides he’s had enough. He’s not stupid enough to just march through town when there are strangers about, no he uses the tunnels, passing Vincent in the basement. The other Sinclair twin simply raises a brow at Violet, likely having been told that Violet is supposed to wait in the house until Bo gets back, but doesn’t actively move to stop him.

 

For once he’s grateful that Vincent feels far too awkward in his presence so that he’s unable to stop him.

 

He’s quiet as he makes his way through the tunnels. There’s an odd...Sanctity to the area, at least in Violet’s mind. It’s odd to think that people have lost their lives here, all in the process of being turned to wax statues. 

 

A good sacrifice for art, if you ask him. 

 

After all, any time Violet’s lost his temper, destroyed someone or something there is no reason. There is no art at the end. 

 

He respects Vincent, and by extension Bo, after all Bo’s the one who keeps the town up and running.

 

It doesn’t take any time at all for Violet to make it below the station. It’s only then he realizes something is very wrong. 

 

He can see through the cracks in the floor two men holding Bo back while the third punches him in the stomach. 

 

Immediately he has two thoughts. The first is Bo is an idiot trying to take on three men by himself, and the next is an immediate ‘How fucking dare they.’ 

 

Violet doesn’t realize what he’s doing until he’s holding the tire iron in his hand. It’s heavy enough. He bounces it once, twice, gives an experimental swing. 

 

It’ll work nicely. 

 

**“Fuck-”**

The iron cracks down on the head of one of the two men holding Bo. He crumples a bit, guarding and cradling his wound, it’s enough of a distraction that Bo’s able to get himself free to sock the other man in the jaw. 

 

“Ain’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Bo smirks a bit, but it’s quickly redirected as Violet takes his time bashing in the skull of the man from before. 

 

It isn’t long between the two of them that everything is over. 

 

“I thought I told you to stay in the house?” 

  
Bo finally asks, nudging over one of the body’s, examining the ruined face. Violet had made the man unrecognizable, and that meant he couldn’t be used for Vincent’s art. 

 

**_“I tHoUgHt I tOlD yOu To StAy In ThE hOuSe!”_ **

 

Violet mocks immediately, his tongue coming out to point at Bo. 

 

“No ‘Thank you, Violet’ or ‘Wow I was getting my ass kicked’ you’re real ungrateful considering I still got the tire iron in my hand.” 

 

He gives another mocking swing. They both know Violet would never actually hurt Bo, at least...not unprovoked. 

 

“You ruined this first one.” Bo gestures down at the crushed in skull. “The other two may be usable still, come on, help me carry these bodies.”


End file.
